


Two Is Alway Better

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Squall comes out to the gang, and Selphie let's it slip that her Commander is gay, and some people aren't happy about it. what happens when Seifer finds out? it's always better with two.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Two Is Alway Better

**Author's Note:**

> I’m telling ya, this was a pain in the ass to write. It was mostly a struggle with Squall’s and his interaction, and Squall’s reaction, and I about gave up, I rewrote the last part several times before I finally found a way that worked, and, well, I hope it’s good. I have another fic with this pairing in the works as well, and other fics I'm still currently working on, and still need to update some of my other works. 
> 
> Finally it's done at least. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could for this one, well, hope you like this piece that seemed to take forever to write. Squall's reaction is always hard to write and that's what took me the longest. okay, enough rambling.

“….I’m...gay,” Squall finally told the group of curious faces staring down at him from his office desk. He stared at their faces, wide eyes, mouths hung open and he sighed. Well, he’d done it, he finally told them. He’d been going over how he was going to do this for days, and before he lost his nerve, he decided to stop hiding and tell them. He leaned back in his seat and remained silent as he let them absorb the new information. He knew it would shock the hell out of them to learn that their Commander was into guys. Well, it was time he stopped lying to his friends. He’d spent countless times in his head about how to do this. It didn’t come easily to him to open up, that was for sure, and then opening up about being into guys. 

“What?” Quistis was the first among the four of them to speak up after having regained her composure. Had she heard right? She blinked at him, eyes piercing into his, brows furrowing as she wracked her brain, wondering if she’d missed something. She’d never seen him look at another guy. Then again, besides Rinoa, Squall never really showed interest in anyone as far as she knew, and she thought she knew him well, then again, this was something she definitely had not expected from their friend. She heard him sigh.  
Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and then dropping his hand back onto his desk before speaking up, his tone low, so low they had to strain to hear their anti social friend. “I’m gay.”

And more curious looks met his again, and wondering if he was speaking another language, Squall just stared, refusing to repeat himself a third time.

“Are you serious?” Irvine asked next, eyebrows shooing up into his hairline, but the brunet noticed he didn’t look disturbed by this news. Squall only nodded, and to the others, it looked like this took a lot out of him to say, which was the case with Squall.

“Really..?” Selphie questioned after recovering from her shock, head tilting slightly to the right as she looked at her friend with a curious expression on her face. 

“Yes,” he said, voice still kind of low. 

“Since when?!”   
Squall winced at the high pitched tone of Zell Dincht and sighed. “I’ve known for a while,” he answered after a pause, seeing the short blond pace around his office, shooting him looks with a frown on his face. 

“But, what about Rin?”

Squall sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “That was...complicated…” he said finally, seeing their curious gazes. Seeing them waiting for him to explain further, he ventured. “I was doing what I thought was right.” Which was true. It was expected that he’d end up with Rinoa, and everyone kind of pushed her on him, and so he’d ended up dating her. What he wanted didn’t matter then. But he had grown tired of lying to everyone and her, and he had ended it, seeing no reason to continue something he knew wasn’t going anywhere. She wasn’t happy about it, and she’d made quite a fuss over it saying that he was just confused and didn’t know what he was saying and there was no way he could be gay. Even though they’d never had sex. And that actually pissed him off. 

“I know this is...surprising,” he added when no one spoke. 

“Dude, I’ll fucking say,” Zell shook his head, a thoughtful look on his tattooed face. 

Squall close his eyes and rubbed between his eyebrows. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy for them to hear, to find out that his relationship with Rinoa wasn’t anything more than because he thought it was a sense of duty to be with her. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the girl; he did, but more like a close friend, not a lover. And he did feel bad about leading her on like he had. But there was no sense in it continuing. He remained silent for another moment and he suddenly wanted to just kick them out and be done with it, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything. His throat felt dry and he swallowed, gaze returning to his friends, who were peering at him.

“This is...quite the surprise, I must admit,” Quistis said with a shake of her head. “I thought you and Rinoa were in love.” It looked as though the two were doing well, at least to her, but now she knew she had been sorely mistaken in that.

“No, I was never in love with her,” he admitted to them. “I have love for her, but that’s all.”

“Hmm,” She gave a thought sound. “I never thought…” she stopped and sighed lightly. “I just never knew.”

“No one did,” the boy said with a shrug. “I don’t make my life other people’s business.” He again pinched the bridge of his nose because he was starting to feel a throbbing pain in his head. He needed to lie down. He licked his dry lips. Squall was always a private person, and didn’t like people in his personal life, and would shut anyone out who tried. Even with Rinoa; who’d always try and get him to open up more and talk about how he feels, and to let his friends in more. Friends or not, his business was his and people needed to stay out of it, but this had to come out, {pun intended). But knew that he needed to tell them this, mostly because they’d been asking him why Rinoa left, and knew it was only a matter of time before they found out anyway, and thought it better to get it out there in the open so there won’t be anymore questions and wondering. 

There was silence for a moment longer as everyone absorbed everything that’d been said. He knew these were the kind of reactions he’d get. Because who’d of thought that Squall Leonhart was gay? And it couldn’t be undone now that it’s out there, and the silence felt kind of awkward to the brunet, who shifted in his seat. 

“Okay, Squall,” Quistis spoke up again. “I don’t judge you. And I have no problems with it.” She smiled at him, and he let his lips quirk sightly as he nodded his head to her, then looked to the rest of the group.

“Oh, Squall! You’re still our friend! This doesn’t change that,” Selphie added next, grinning. “You should know that!” She got up to hug him and he tensed but allowed the contact, and hesitantly patted her back.

“Thanks,” he said as she removed herself and sat back down, 

“Of course it’s okay, dude,” Zell said with a shrug. “I mean, it is what it is. But you’re still my best friend, man.”

“I agree, It’s no problem,” Irvine smiled and tipped his hat up and nodded to the brunet. “I mean, it’s your life, man.”

Squall sighed but let a small smile show on his pretty face. He was glad they were okay with this. He wouldn’t show it, but he had been worried about how they would take this news, which is one reason he had to overthink himself before he finally made the effort to finally tell them. He nodded to his friends and was just glad this was over with and gave a relieved sigh. “Thanks,” he said again, meaning it. And they all started talking among themselves, idle chit chat, and about how the never knew he was gay.

“So that’s why you called us all here,” Quistis stated not asked, turning her attention to the brunet seated at his desk, fixing her bun slightly, and moving a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at the brunet who was looking a little uncomfortable from their stares. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Sorry for dragging you all here. I just wanted to let you all know,” he added after a short pause. 

“So, details! When did you find out? How did you find out? Are you seeing anyone?” Selphie continued to ask her onslaught of questions and he just put a hand to his forehead, and shook his head at her. 

Squall held up his hand to silence her. “I will not discuss this. I only brought you here to tell you. Nothing more,” he said firmly and she pouted at him. It was none of their business about the details. They only needed to know of his preference. That was it. He would not delve further in the matter and just left it at that, knowing they still had a bunch of questions for him, but he had no inclination to answer any of them.

“Aright, Squall,” the Instructor said as she stood up, smoothing out the dress of the wrinkles. “Thank you for telling us.”

“Aww, But I wanna know how he knew!” the short girl said, unrelenting.

The lithe brunet just sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose again. Hyne, why did he think was a good idea again? He shook his head as they all started taking to each other. He waited for a moment, before speaking up again. He needed to say all he had to say before they left his office. He leaned back in his seat at his desk, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Okay,” he started, gaining their collective attention.

“What is it, Squall?” the instructor asked him, seeing as the young man apparently had something else to say.

They all gave him inquisitive looks. 

“I don’t want this getting around yet,” he finally said when he was positive he had their undivided attention. 

“Uh, o-kay,” Selphie said with a confused look on her face. He told them, so why would it matter who knew? 

“You want us to keep it to ourselves?” the martial artist asked, or more stated. 

“Yes,” he said with a nod. He wasn’t ashamed of it, it was just no ones business, and people didn’t need to know what goes on his personal life. But these few were his friends, and knew he needed to at least tell them. He didn’t want word around garden that he liked men. He didn’t feel like dealing with all the repercussions that that would bring to him. 

“Oh, you know no one will care,” Selphie said to him. 

He just sent her a look and she quieted down. “I don’t care,” he said with authority. “It’s really not anyone’s business.”

“Alright, Squall,” the blonde said. She knew Squall hated anyone in his business, and had only told them because he thought of them as friends. “I won’t say anything,” she continued after a thought. 

“Yeah, man. I ain’t gonna say nothin,” Zell piped up next, nodding his spiky blond head. 

Irvine shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.”

“I still don’t think anyone will care,” the girl said with a sigh. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Squall said. “My business it that; mine. I don’t need everyone knowing.” 

“Okay,” she said finally. 

He nodded his head. “That is all.” The young gunblader went back to his task of situation the reports on his desk, indicating that the conversation is over. 

“Okay. Well, I have to get going anyway,” Zell stood as well, stretching his muscles, which flexed at the action, and he groaned at the crack the came with it. “Later, man!” Zell called as he was already walking to the door, a wave of his gloved hand before walking out.

“As I must be getting back to Xu. She had something she needed to discuss with me,” Quistiis said as the others left. “I’m glad you told us, Squall. You’ve changed a lot,” she mentioned to the sitting brunet who just shrugged.

“But, Squall--”

“Come on, Sel, let him be,” Irvine said as he place an arm around the girls small shoulders and steered her towards the exit. 

Squall nodded to them as they left, briefly looking up as his door was opened. He was glad that was over. He sighed and ran a hand through chestnut strands of hair. It was finally done, and knew he couldn’t take it back, not that he wanted to. It was usually hard for him to open up anyway, then to open up about something like that? But he knew it had to be done, and it would have came out eventually anyway. He just decided to stop thinking, and after trying to glare away his paperwork, he sighed, knowing he’d have to actually fill these reports out.

()()()()()()()()()()()

What clued him in first that a rumor was being spread about him, was the constant stares. Now, Squall was use to people staring, or even talking about him behind his back, but this seemed different than the usual stares and whispers. And he never really bothered with it before, finding himself not really caring that others talk about him. He never really cared about that kind of thing before. And he’d always ignore it. So he just kept walking along the corridors to head to his room to grab his lionhart to get some training in, something he hadn’t had much of a chance to do lately.

He ignored the pointing and staring for the most part, hands shoved into his pockets for lack of anything better to do with them at the moment, and saw a couple guys pointing blatantly in his direction, snickering, and one giving him odd looks that could be described at disgusting. Squall shot them a glare and they turned away quickly.  
He sighed irritably and a frown made its way onto his pretty face. The whispers and pointing were becoming more frequent the more cadets he passed in the halls, and he had to wonder why the hell they were talking about. He couldn’t think of anything going around, especially about himself. He shook his head as more people stared at him like he’d grown extra limbs or something and didn’t even bother saying anything and just kept walking, his irritation growing. And one thing you didn’t wanna mess with, a pissed off Squall Leonheart.

“What?’ he finally hissed out as more snickers were sent his way and he glared at them, only making them chuckle more. 

“Is it true, Leonheart?” One guy had the nerve to approach Squall and ask.

Confused, said man just crossed his arms over his chest, glare still in place. He wanted to just walk away, but four of them were kind of blocking his path so he could only stand and glare at them. “Is what true?’ he finally eventually asked, seeing as though they were waiting for a response from him.

“Come on, man, you know..”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brunet sighed in annoyance and tried to make his way passed them but one grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Let go,” Squall said quietly, voice calm despite wanting to just punch the bastard.

“You didn’t answer us,’ he said, still not releasing the other boy, who promptly snatched his arm away, glare hardening. 

“You seem to be under the impression that I have to do what you say," the gunblader said, knowing trouble when he sees it. But never one to back down from assholes who try and start shit. Kind of reminds him of Seifer in away. Always picking fights and Squall always rising to the challenge. The thought made him sigh inwardly. 

As expected the guy glared. “Watch your mouth boy. Now, we heard you were a fag, is it true?”

For a split second, Squall stilled, then his glare hardened even more. “What business is it of yours?” he asked, jaw clenched. 

“Man, so it’s true?” he asked, a disgusted look on his face. 

Squall rolled his eyes, refusing the give them any kind of response, as he made to move passed them again, only to be blocked further, and his arm was yanked and he was pulled back. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You never answered me, boy,” he hissed. 

“Don’t touch me,’ he said, smoothly releasing his arms again from the grasp. “And you seem to think I have to answer to you,” he scoffed. 

“I guess it’s true then,” he said, looking at his friends who all had the same look his did, and Squall frowned. He wouldn’t let these idiots intimidate him. 

“Move,” Squall said again, voice more chilly than it had been. 

“Dude, why do they let this fucking fairy run garden?”

Squall’s fists tightened at his sides at this and his glare never let up. “I said get out of my way.”

“Yeah...I think not...you see...garden doesn’t need a fag running this place. You don’t deserve to lead garden.” His friends all nodded in agreement and the brunet just wanted to leave and just be done with this conversation.

“Piss off,” the gunbladist hissed out, clenching his fists tighter at their hateful mocking words. If he had his blade with him.. no he couldn’t think like that. But, it sounded nice for the moment. 

“He’s not denying it either. Don’t you have anything to say, Squally-boy?”

Squall blinked at the nickname; and for some reason, his mind went to Seifer always calling him that, then he shook off that thought and refused to dignify the four bastards with a response. So he just crossed his arms over his chest and stared silently at them. What was their problem anyway? It wasn’t like it was that big of a deal, was it? And even so, they needed to mind their own damn business. He wondered how it got around so fast. The only ones who knew were his friends.

“Nothing to say, pretty-boy?”

“My personal life is none of your business,” the man snapped. He was getting tired of these guys and just wanted to leave and do what he wanted to do, but they wouldn’t move. Did they forget who he was? 

“Hmm. So, we have a queer as Commander? That shit ain’t right, man. They should get you out of here. We don’t need fairies running this place.

He just wanted to swing, knock them out and call it a day, but he couldn’t do that. How would he fair on a four to one fight? “What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem? My problem is they let a faggot run this place. Don’t they have any sense?’ he made a face.

“You seem to be under the assumption I care what you think. I don’t. Now get out of my way,” he said in calm voice of barely suppressed anger. Like he was just seconds away from wiping the floor with these assholes. 

“You got a mouth on you, princess. You better shut it, bitch,’ the leader said in a growl as he stepped closer.

Squall tensed, eyes never leaving the other guys, lips thinned out, waiting for what he knew was gonna eventually come. 

“And I suppose you’re gonna make me?” Squall said with a raised brow, challenging. Perhaps he shouldn’t be pissing them off more, considering it’s four on one; the odds were not in his favor. But, Squall never backed down regardless of the situation. He could hold his own. 

“Yeah. That’s exactly what were gonna do. We’re gonna show you faggots don’t belong here in garden,” he said, moving closer. And his friends also stepped closer. 

“You’ll try,” Squall said with a glare.

“I think we’re gonna enjoy beating the shit out of you,” he said as he advanced with his friends behind him, and Squall stood still, glare never leaving his face.

“Just what in the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?” came a new, pretty pissed off voice from behind the brunet, who tensed even further, jaw clenching. Just great. He sighed mentally. This was just what he needed; dealing with Seifer on top of these assholes. He saw the others look over as the blond approached them, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Yo, Almasy,” the leader of the gang greeted with a grin as Seifer stopped behind the other gunblader.

Seifer stopped behind Squall, looking at the brunet for a moment before turning his gaze to the four others cornering the younger man. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked again, barely containing his anger.

“What, haven’t you heard, man? Dudes a faggot,” he said with a disgusted look.

Seifer paused for a second, and Squall didn’t know what Seifer was gonna do, or what the other man was even doing here. It didn’t look like he was gonna do anything to him. He felt Seifer hands come to rest on his shoulders for a second and give it a slight squeeze. “Of course I heard, dumbass.”

“Then you know it’s wrong, man. He doesn’t need to be here.”

“Hmm. You see, that’s where you’re wrong, shitsack. Squall here is the best garden has, and I won’t even need to help him beat your asses. Now, you’re starting to piss me the fuck off.”

“What? Why are you even defending him? He’s just a faggot.”

“And?” Seifer shrugged his broad shoulders, then smirked. “I am too. Do you really think you can take us both?”

Squall just remained silent up until this point. Had Seifer really said something nice? And was defending him? Seifer? The guy always going out of his way to piss the brunet off,   
and start fights with. 

“What?” the guy said cleverly taking a step back.

“So, whadyya say, Leonheart?” Seifer asked, arm slinging over the others shoulders as he ignored the guy and turned to look at the other man beside him, smirk on his handsome face.

Squall looked up at him and smirked back, both sharing a look before turning back to the four of them standing there. “Shall we show them why they shouldn’t fuck with us?”

Squall nodded his head even though his mind was whirling and hardened his glare, Seifer’s arm still around his shoulders, and he didn’t know why he didn’t shrug it off, but he didn’t feel the need to. 

“Wh-what the fuck, dude?” he said as his eyes went wide and he stepped back more, causing Seifer’s smirk to widen. 

Their glares never lessened as the dude scoffed and turned around. “W-whatever man, it ain’t worth it.” They they waked away with their tails between their legs and Seifer chuckled and removed his arm from the others shoulders and sighed.

“Bunch of pussies,” Seifer said and turned to face a confused brunet. He moved some hair out of Squall’s eyes, a ruffled his hair, a move that normally would’ve annoyed Squall in   
the past, but he found it didn’t bother him like before. “You okay, Leonheart?”

“Yeah, thanks, Seifer.” he said with a frown.”But what was that?”

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What, you thought I would just let them mess up that pretty face of yours? Not a chance.”

Squall rolled his eyes at that and scoffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever.” Then he remembered. “Is what you said to them true?”

“Didn’t expect that one I take it?” Seifer sighed again and shoved his hands back into his pockets. “Yeah. I never wanted it to get around for—” he gestured with his hand, “--obvious reasons,” he continued after pausing to think about what he was going to say. 

“I see,” Squall said with a nod. “Well, I guess everyone knows now.” He eyed the blond for a moment, taking in his features, the golden hair, the cat like green eyes that seemed to pierce his blue one. And how handsome the other was.

“And when I saw those guys surrounding you, I got pissed off and a few other not so pleasant emotions went through me.”

“What?” That surprised the brunet. “Why do you care, anyway?” he decided to ask.

“I care more than you think, Squall,” the older male admitted with a sigh. “A lot, actually. You see, when I heard you had come out, I kind of…okay, I really hoped that maybe I had a chance.”

“What…?”

“A chance, Squall.”

Squall was stunned into silence. Had his rival just admitted to liking him? That was something he never saw coming, and he shocked the hell out of him. He felt his heart beating harder in his chest and he looked into green eyes and cocked his head with a frown. “I never knew.” he eventually said when he found his voice again.

Seifer sighed. “I know. Until today, I hadn’t ever planned on you finding out,” he admitted. 

“So you never planned on telling me?”

“I’m telling you now.”

Squall paused as he looked at the other man, his mind whirling, not able to wrap his head around the fact that this was, in fact, his rival standing here, confessing to him. He frowned further and his eyebrows furrowed. “Well I find it hard to believe that you’ve had a crush on me when all you use to do was fight with me.”

“I know. Honestly, it was me trying to hide it, and I dealt with shit best when I’m fighting.”

“So, all the fights we’d have is because you liked me?” Squall quirked a brow at him and gave him an incredulous look.

“Well when you put it like that, it’s not the best move…” he sighed. “Hyne, Squall, I’m no good at this shit. Cut me some slack here.”

Squall just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the blond for a moment. He shook his head. “Idiot,” Squall rolled his eyes. “So if I agree, then what?”

“Well, first,” Seifer leaned in and paused to gauge the brunets reaction, before leaning in the rest of the way and kissed Squall, chastely, a quick kiss that spoke more than words could say, “that,’ he finished. He’d always wondered what kissing Squall would be like, and it felt amazing. “Then, I say teach these assholes why they shouldn’t fuck with us, and beat the shit out of anyone who has a problem with it.”

Squall smirked and shook his head. “We can’t go around beating people up,” he pointed out in amusement.

Seifer put his arm around Squall’s shoulder. “Maybe you can’t, but I can.” He kissed the brunets head and sighed. “Besides, I ain’t about to let anyone get away with what happened today, if I have to put these shitheads in their place, then I have no problem doing so.”

Squall didn’t even feel like arguing with Seifer this time and just nodded his head, resting his head on the blonds shoulder. “Fine.”

Seifer ginned at the lack of argument from the other. “You hungry? I say we go get some food.”

“Whatever,” Squall shrugged. “I guess. Oh, do you know where Selphie is?”

“Hmm, no. why?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to her about something.”

“You’re mad because she told someone, and then it got around fast?” Seifer guessed. That girl could never keep it in for long.

“No, not mad,” Squall admitted with a look to the blond as they started walking.

Seifer just smiled and nudged the brunet sightly with his shoulder.

Squall gave a slight smile in return. And as he looked at the other with that smile on the tanned face, he couldn’t help but think that things were gonna be fine with the blond by his side.


End file.
